


An Unexpected Date

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Being Spied On, First Kiss, M/M, Meeting, Trying to Get Out of Going, Unwanted Gifts, being set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: When Rafael and Sonny are given tickets to a singles cookery lesson, the both of them don't want to go to it, but do end up going because of not wanting to upset the people that they received the gift from, plus being pushed into going from some people that know them well and what happens when they finally see each other at the event?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 22
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	An Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [their_dark_materials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/gifts).



** An Unexpected Date **

When Sonny had received the tickets to a singles cooking class in one of the top restaurants in Manhattan with a top chef teaching it from his sisters as a Christmas present, he didn’t think it had been one of their best ideas as a present, and he just hoped that the expression on his face didn’t show how he was feeling about it.

Later on though when he and Gina had got a moment to themselves, she had explained to him they had done it for him because they had wanted him to find someone and finally be happy at long last, so they hoped that he would find the man or woman of his dreams at last there.

For Sonny, he had come out to his family just a couple of years before that he was bisexual, and they had fully backed him.

In his time he had had a few relationships with both men and women, but it had mainly been with men.

Ever since his last relationship had ended, just a couple of months before he had made the move to Manhattan’s SVU unit and then meeting a certain attractive ADA, he had remained single and hadn’t even had a single one-night stand, although in his time he’d not had many of those because he preferred to be in a relationship with someone special.

Even though he hadn’t got a clue as to if Barba was straight or anything else, with finding him a tough nut to break, due to how he kept everything to do with his private life well away from his work life, Sonny had remained single just in case there may be that slight chance for the two of them and he just kept his eye out for any pointers that he might get his chance with him.

A few weeks before the event itself Sonny had gone to Olivia to book the time off, but at the time of doing it he had told her he was happy to come in if the need for it arose, but she had booked it off for him telling him she didn’t think his sisters would be that happy with him if he didn’t go to the event they had booked for him, and she also didn’t think his perspective date would be that happy with him if he had to walk out in the middle of things either.

As the night grew ever closer though, Sonny still kept doing all that he could to get out of going to it and after hearing him offering to cover the shift for someone else for a third time, Olivia told him he was going to it and if she caught him trying to get out of going just one more time, she would find him the worst jobs to do and he would do them for a very long time to come.

Once Sonny had left, Fin, who had been observing the two of them, turned around and said to her, "What was all that about?"

She responded, "For Christmas, his sisters gave him a ticket to this singles night cooking lesson thing, but he's determined that he doesn't really want to go to it and that he will get out of it somehow."

“Well, you know that since he’s been with us here, he’s got a bit of a thing for a certain ADA, so I don’t know, perhaps he’s trying to get out of going to it because he knows that he doesn’t want to have anyone else.”

Olivia looks at him with some surprise as she then asks, “How do you know that he’s got feelings for Barba, I didn’t think either of them had been that obvious about it?”

"If you watch them closely enough, you can see it in both of them and how they will look at each other, especially at the times when they think no-one is watching them, then there's all that business of Carisi shadowing Barba too."

Olivia then ponders for a moment or two, before then speaking, “So the question is, what are we going to do about it? I’m guessing that Carisi’s sisters gave him the tickets to this thing because they want him to be happy if he can meet someone while he’s there, but the two of them are just being idiots in not admitting it to each other about how they do actually feel.”

Fin shrugs and then states "I suspect that by now there won't be any more tickets left for it now so we could get one for Barba and get him there too, seeing as those things get booked up fast, and I have some doubts about it being something that Barba would honestly go to, and I'm also guessing that if we keep pushing Carisi into going to the thing, he will then ensure that he will sabotage himself so that then no-one there will be interested in him."

“I’ve got a feeling that he will most probably do that, and if we can’t get Barba to this event, then we will just have to find a way in which we can finally get the two of them together, won’t we?”

The day of the cooking lesson had finally arrived and there was also to be a bit of a surprise all round, as early that morning Olivia had gone down to the DA’s office with some files for the case which was about to be starting in court, normally with paperwork like that they would send Sonny down with it, but for today Olivia had decided that she would take some pity on him and would do it instead.

He sighs and answers, “Mami gave me these tickets to this cooking class thing.”

With his answer, Olivia tries hard to hide the smirk on her face as she then says to him, "I'm surprised Rafa, I didn't think you would be interested in something like that."

“Normally I’m not, but she insisted that I went to it, just in case I might be lucky and finally meet someone.”

“Well, I wish you luck for it.”

“Thanks.”

And with that, the subject gets dropped and the two of them then go over the forthcoming case.

When Olivia gets back to the precinct once again and walks through the squad room, as she passes Fin she says to follow her and she heads into her office, telling him to shut the door behind him.

Once he’s closed the door she says “We’ve got to make sure that Carisi goes to this singles thing tonight.”

“How do you mean?”

She answers "When I just went to see Barba, he was with Carmen and was making sure that she'd got his diary cleared for late this afternoon, as he'd got something on tonight, when I asked him what it was, he told me that his mom had got him tickets for the cooking class too. When I left I talked with Carmen and told her who would be there tonight, and she has said that she will ensure that Barba will leave on time tonight and will do her best to make sure that he will go to it."

“So we have to make sure that Carisi leaves here on time then?”

She replies, “We do, and seeing as we’re supposed to only be on call tonight, I’m thinking we do some sneaky surveillance on them and make sure that the both of them make it there.”

Fin then asks, “What are we going to do if they don’t go?”

“I haven’t thought about that yet, but we will have to think of something, seeing as I don’t want to have to end up coming up with another plan on how we can get the two of them together.” 

Out of the two them, Rafael was the first one to arrive at the restaurant where the event was being held, even if he knew in his head that he truly didn't want to be there if he was honest with himself, so after filling in the required paperwork that he had been given on his arrival, he then went to sit on one of the bar stools that had been in a space towards the back of the room.

By the time Sonny had arrived there, there was a good crowd of people already there, so he never noticed that Rafael was there too, but from the position that Rafael sitting in he spotted him right away.

The first thought Rafael had on Sonny walking through the door was that it was interesting that Sonny should be there and he hoped that he might find out some things from him that night, if they got the chance to because even though he had absolutely hated the mustache which Sonny had had when he first come to the squad, as time had gone on he had found himself attracted to Sonny, but he wasn't sure if Sonny liked men or not or even if he could like Rafael too.

As things got started the rep from the company that was running the event gave them all a rundown on what would happen that night, the health and safety things, and the rules for the night, before introducing them to Toby the chef for the night, who then showed the starter course to them all.

Once they’d had the demonstration, they all went off into their groups they had been assigned too and they got on with making the starter.

With the table that Rafael was on, there was no-one, in particular, he was interested in, and even with Jackie the woman that he worked mostly with, as they talked he knew that she wasn't his type, compared to the other women that he had had relationships with in the past, and if there was anything to happen with them, then it would only be for friendship.

After everyone had completed their starters, Toby next showed the main course.

As they took their seats once again for the demonstration, Rafael sat directly behind Sonny, but with a row of people in front of him, so that hopefully he could observe Sonny without being spotted by him.

While they were still waiting for Toby to begin the demonstration, Rafael couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he thought about the night so far, and couldn't believe that Sonny was supposed to be a detective, seeing as he hadn't been that observant in the surrounding people.

The reason for that being was because as they were all getting on with their starters, Sonny had gone to use the bathroom just past the table that Rafael had been working on, and he had been certain that Sonny would have spotted him, because of the position that Rafael was standing in and he was certain that Sonny would have spotted him right away, but his observation skills weren’t on the ball that night, because he still hadn’t seen him as he made the journey between there and back from the bathroom.

As the evening continued, Rafael found himself wishing and hoping that he and Sonny would end up cooking the last course together and that they might then end up eating their completed meal together at the end.

Once he had completed the main meal Rafael, then made some plans on how he could end up being somewhere where hopefully Sonny might end up seeing him, but he didn’t want to be that obvious about it, so instead he made a plan that he would end up sitting right behind him.

In the end, though his plans ended up going just a little awry, mostly because this woman who he had realized had taken a bit of a shine to Sonny, as even though she and Sonny as yet hadn't ended up being on the same table working together as yet, but Rafael had noticed that while they were cooking the main course, she kept making sure that when Sonny had gone to the bar for a drink; she had followed him up in time for him to be heading back to his table once more and she would then do the same again whenever he went up to the demonstration table to pick up some ingredients they were using, and even though Sonny was being his usual effervescent self with her, Rafael was beginning to tell from his body language that Sonny was starting telling her he wasn't interested in her.

As they went to take their place for the last course demonstration that woman got there first ahead of him and took the place behind Sonny that he had planned on taking, so instead he then took the seat next to her instead.

At the end of the demonstration they were asked to put the stools in an area at the side of the restaurant because as they would be sorting out their final courses, the restaurant staff would prepare the restaurant for them so they would be able to then eat their meals together.

Just as everyone got up to do just that, she had turned and picked up her stool so fast that the legs had got caught up with the ones on the stool he had been sitting on and had just vacated, meaning that it would go flying over.

Luckily enough he managed to get to it in time, so it didn’t go flying over and without looking picked it up and then turned to put it in the place that they had been asked to put it in.

At the same time, Sonny did the same thing, meaning that the legs of their stools hit one another, as they then went to apologize to one another, green eyes met blue ones, and they just ended up smiling at one another as Sonny just said "Rafael."

They then both took their stools to the area that they had been told to put them in and after putting them down next to one another, but before they walked off Sonny asked, “So are we going to work together then?”

To which Rafael responded with “Sure.”

As they got to the table they would work on and worked on the last course together Rafael asked, “So how come you ended up coming to this?”

Sonny answered him, "My sisters ended up clubbing together and got the tickets for me as my Christmas present, just hoping I might be lucky and finally get to meet Mr or Mrs. Right, what about you?"

"It was the same for me as Mami got the tickets for me to come to this thing, hoping I might meet Mr or Mrs. Right too."

Sonny then asks, “So is there anyone here that you might be interested in?”

“There might be someone, but let’s just say that it’s not someone that I’ve met here, other than that there’s been no-one that’s caught my eye, and the only woman that I’ve spoken too is just someone that I’d only really see as a friend if I’m honest, so what about you?”

Sonny answers "No-one here that I'm interested in that I've met so far, but I will admit that there is someone that I don't think knows how I feel about them, plus I've got that one woman who keeps following me around, which is getting on my nerves just a little, seeing as I'm not that interested in her."

“I have noticed her doing that, especially as I was trying to sit behind you during that last demonstration, but she beat me to it.”

Sonny asks, "So you've known for quite a while then, that I was here?"

"I did because I got here early, but I must say that you're detective skills aren't on point tonight, seeing as when you went to the bathroom earlier, you walked right past without seeing me."

Sonny responds "Well, I didn't expect that there would be someone here that I knew so well, and if I'm honest didn't want to be here in the first place, and let's just say that I have done all that I can to get out of being here tonight, but Liv made sure that I wouldn't do anything like swap a shift with someone else or just work late tonight."

“I was the same, then Mami called yesterday afternoon to remind me about it and made sure that I would feel guilty about not coming if I didn’t come along to it, then earlier this morning Liv came along to see me just as I was telling Carmen about ensuring that the diary was open for late this afternoon, so I could get here on time. I now have a feeling that because of knowing that you were coming tonight, she may have conspired with Carmen to make sure I made it here as she made sure that nothing got booked in and screened the calls to ensure that they weren’t anything that could delay me in leaving the office, it wouldn’t surprise me either if she’s out there hidden somewhere to watch this place and make sure that the two of us stay until the end.”

Sonny smiles and adds, “It will either be that or she’ll be hidden up somewhere to see if the two of us end up leaving together.”

With that Rafael smirks and asks, “Is there something that you’re trying to tell me, detective?”

Just as Sonny was about to say something in answer, he was just left with his mouth open, that he snapped shut quick as the organizer of the night announces to them it’s time for them to fill in the forms to nominate who they would like to have their meals with.

Just as Rafael finishes doing the bits to his final course, he says that he’ll hand it in and will then go to fill his form in, Sonny then makes him laugh as he says to him “Please get your form in quick and rescue me from you know who.”

By the time they had turned the restaurant round ready for them all to have their meals together and they get the announcement about who the pairs will be, the two men stand together nervously waiting to find out if they will be paired together or not.

They do end up being the only ones that had nominated each other and as the announcement came, not only do they both breathe a sigh of relief, but Rafael gives Sonny’s shoulder a nudge with his own, as he whispers into his ear “It looks as though you know who may have someone more interesting that she could get her claws stuck into instead, and as the two of them get moved to the table that they will share, they both smile at one another.

The two men then enjoy their meal together as they also get to know each other out of their work lives, Rafael then finally asks “So, what were you about to say to me when we got interrupted?”

Sonny responds, “I was going to say that I do sort of like you and have done really since we first met.” And with his answer, he feels his cheeks burn as he worries what Rafael will say to him about it.

Rafael reaches out and takes one of Sonny's hands, because of them being between courses and not having anything in their hands as he then says "And I've felt the same for you too well when you finally got rid of the mustache first should I say, and I'm guessing that Liv and the other's must have been suspecting something about us having feelings for one another, seeing as I've said anything to any of them, not even Liv."

“Or I suppose that even if we’ve not admitted anything to them about how we feel about one another, we might have been giving things away to them about it, without us saying anything to them and that was why they were then so determined to make sure we got here tonight hoping something might happen between us, mind you I am a little surprised that you have said nothing to Liv about this, as I know how close the two of you are.”

He says "Yes we are close, but I don't know somehow it didn't feel right that I tell her I have feelings for one of her detectives because I know that we've got to talk a few things through if we're going to do this, but we will need to either keep things quiet and just between us for a while or we will have to disclose things right from the off, and I don't want to say anything for now, because I think I'd prefer it if we got to know each other so to speak outside of work, and us not being the talk of the office for now at least if that's what you would like too?"

Sonny answers as he squeezes Rafael’s hand, “I would like that very much.”

As they pull their hands apart because of the waitress bringing them over the next course to them Rafael says as she walks away “Ok, what do you say to us getting out of here when we have finished this? We can then go back to my place if you’d like too and talk a few things through?”

“That would be good.”

With that the two men enjoy the rest of the evening, chatting and getting to know each other out of work, along with the good food which the two of them had cooked.

When the two of them finally finished their food and decided that they would call things a night, just before leaving though they had to do the final bit of paperwork for the people running the night, then as they got to the door to leave, Rafael helped Sonny into his coat, before he got himself into his one.

As they left and then headed up the road away from the restaurant, Rafael got on his phone to order a car for them both and for it to pick them up from the main road, and as he put his cell back into his pocket once again, he was a little surprised as Sonny took his hand in his, although Rafael found that he was already loving the feel of Sonny’s hand in his, because it was already feeling like home.

While they continued walking along in silence hand in hand, Rafael suddenly slowed down slightly and said to Sonny, “Shall we give them a bit of gossip for the night?”

Sonny then followed where Rafael's eyes were and noticed that over the other side of the road there was a car parked, even in just the low light he could tell that it was Fin sitting in the driving seat and he could hazard a guess that Olivia was most probably in the passenger seat unless she was sitting in another car nearby, but he had a feeling that the two of them would have been together to watch them.

With that in answer to Rafael’s question, he just stopped dead and responded with “I think we could do that.”

Even though he expected it, Sonny still slightly jumped as Rafael’s lips found his in their first kiss, as their mouths became fused together, they both knew that this would be the first of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story, and even though I've not experienced any kind of cooking class like this I sort of based this on a friend of mine's experience of a night like this that she went on! At the event she went too she didn't end up meeting anyone, instead she did end up meeting the person that was to become her husband as she walked out of the place the event was held in!


End file.
